Séance photo
by Hoshiyo-chan
Summary: UA ! Quand, lors d'une séance photo pour un magazine féminin très en vu, un des deux modèles est un peu plus entreprenant que prévu… Les choses dérapent. Evidemment. Mais ce n'est pas forcément pour nous déplaire. N'est-ce pas Rangiku ? OS, Yaoi, Lemon.


**Résumé** : Univers Alternatif ! Quand, lors d'une séance photo pour un magazine féminin très en vu, un des deux modèles est un peu plus entreprenant que prévu… Les choses dérapent. Evidemment. Mais ce n'est pas forcément pour nous déplaire. N'est-ce pas Rangiku ?

**Paring **: Byakuya x Renji

**Rating** : **M** ! **Yaoi**, **Lemon** (très probablement **PWP**) et tout ce qui s'en suit, âmes sensibles et/ou mineurs, s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer** : Mis à part l'idée générale et les phrases en elles-mêmes (même les mots ne sont pas réellement à moi…) rien ne m'appartient : tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive du génial créateur de Bleach, Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Séance Photo**

Rangiku attendait patiemment dans la pièce trop sombre, son appareil à la main, plutôt gênée d'être seule avec un homme au charisme aussi impressionnant que celui qui se tenait à côté d'elle, silencieux. Et magnifique.

Matsumoto Rangiku était photographe depuis près de sept ans maintenant. Elle avait débuté sa carrière dans un milieu assez particulier, celui du charme, s'adonnant à sa passion, la photographie, pour des magazines réservés aux jeunes hommes en mal d'attention. Mais elle s'était rangée quatre ans plus tôt, dénichant sur les recommandations d'un ami, un poste dans un magazine de mode très prisé. Une place dont elle était fière et qu'elle n'échangerait pour rien au monde.  
C'était pourtant en raison de sa première expérience professionnelle qu'elle avait été choisie aujourd'hui. Son hebdomadaire avait décidé de lancer un tout nouveau concours estival, dans l'espoir de faire sensation. Chaque semaine paraîtraient, ensemble, en couverture, deux des hommes les plus connus du pays, dans des situations plutôt équivoques, sans qu'on puisse voir leur visage. Le lecteur capable de donner chaque semaine, le nom des membres de ces couples improvisés gagnerait un voyage sur une quelconque île paradisiaque. Et Rangiku avait été désignée comme photographe officielle de cet article pour le moins innovant et… sensuel.

La semaine dernière, elle avait fait poser devant son objectif le mannequin phare des adolescentes et l'un des banquiers les plus cotés du pays – qui devait sa notoriété aux multiples scandales dont il était le point de mire – lèvres contre peau. Son cliché représentait donc Hisagi Shûhei ou plutôt sa bouche pâle déposée tout contre les abdominaux parfaitement entretenus et dorés de Muguruma Kensei. La photo avait fait un malheur auprès des jeunes lectrices.  
La précédente avait été plus subjective encore, à la demande de la compagnie qui voulait démarrer en beauté leur série de l'été. Elle mettait en scène un jeune acteur et le chanteur élu le plus sexy de sa génération, nus, bassins soudés l'un à l'autre, cachant l'intimité de leur partenaire. Rangiku ébaucha un sourire en songeant à cette séance. Il avait fallu toute sa patience et toute la bonne volonté du chanteur pour que Kurosaki Ichigo accepte la pose. Mais il fallait croire que Jaggerjack Grimmjow avait des arguments plus que convaincants…

La jeune femme accorda un coup d'œil rapide au téléphone portable qui lui faisait office de montre. Son deuxième client avait déjà près d'un quart d'heure de retard. Elle commençait à craindre d'avoir fait déplacer le plus grand avocat du pays pour rien. Voilà qui ne serait pas la meilleure des publicités pour le magazine qui l'employait et de moins bon augure encore pour son travail. D'autant plus que Kuchiki Byakuya semblait tout sauf ravi de sa présence dans le studio. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivé, malgré les multiples tentatives de Rangiku pour engager la conversation.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, à la volée, sur un maquilleur du plateau de l'étage supérieur, celui où une quelconque actrice dont elle avait oublié le nom faisait traîner en longueur ses clichés pour les pages centrales du prochain numéro de leur magazine.

- Je crois que ce jeune homme s'est perdu. Il a confondu nos plateaux. C'est bien pour toi Rangiku ?

Lorsqu'il s'effaça pour laisser apparaître un homme de bonne carrure à l'éclatante tignasse d'un rouge brûlant, la photographe laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Abarai Renji, guitariste du groupe le plus apprécié du moment, ne lui avait pas posé de lapin. Et était plus sexy encore que dans son souvenir…

- C'est bien ici, merci Izuru. Bien, monsieur Abarai, si vous voulez bien me suivre, continua-t-elle d'une voix enjouée en désignant une salle attenante à celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

La lumière accrue de la pièce, entièrement éclairée de projecteurs puissants, leur égratigna les rétines. Les faisceaux lumineux n'épargnaient pas leurs yeux habitués à une semi-obscurité même s'ils se concentraient vers le fond du studio, sur un lit aux soieries pourpres et blanches. Lit qui semblait presque incongru au milieu de tous ces appareils de prise de vue et d'éclairage, de la toile blanche en guise de fond et des ombrelles noires qui redirigeaient la lumière.

- Voilà, lança Rangiku, son sourire bien en place, cette semaine nous avons décidé de jouer sur la sensualité propre aux amants. Aussi j'aimerais que vous vous allongiez sur ce lit, comme si vous veniez de passer une nuit ensemble. Vos visages ne seront visibles sur aucun cliché mais pour laisser un indice à nos lecteurs, il serait bon que nous puissions voir vos tatouages, monsieur Abarai ainsi que votre collier, maître(1) Kuchiki.

Sans poser plus de question, l'avocat le plus craint du barreau japonais retira la légère chemise bleu sombre qu'il portait, la plia avec soin et se dirigea vers le lit imposant, fermant un instant les paupières sous les assauts du flux de lumière.  
Son partenaire désigné le regardait, immobile, à mi-chemin entre le stress et l'exaltation. Il semblait à la fois complètement perdu et subjugué. Rangiku sourit, qui pouvait résister au charme glacé de cette pointure du parquet de trente-trois ans tout juste ? Pour donner du courage au plus jeune, la photographe lui proposa aimablement la loge à sa droite afin qu'il puisse se mettre à l'aise. Ce à quoi le musicien répondit qu'il préférait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. Totalement à côté de la plaque.  
Rangiku laissa son rire éclater avant d'accepter. Alors doucement, sans manquer de s'ébrouer comme s'il reprenait ses esprits, Renji retira son t-shirt orné du nom de son groupe en couleurs criardes ainsi que les bracelets de cuir qu'il portait.

Tandis que le jeune guitariste s'asseyait sur le lit, à côté de Byakuya, la photographe s'installait derrière le comptoir qui gérait les éclairages, atténuant la violence de la lumière pour la tamiser très légèrement afin de ne pas risquer de compromettre ses clichés par un trop-plein de pénombre. Cependant qu'elle attrapait son appareil et effectuait deux trois derniers réglages avant de changer d'objectif, Renji tentait d'arracher un « bonjour » à son coéquipier, sans grand succès. Ce fut à peine si ce dernier lui accorda un regard. Le plus jeune déglutit difficilement, accusa le coup.

- Bien, puisque vous avez fait connaissance, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Maître, si vous voulez bien vous allonger en travers du lit…

Byakuya s'exécuta avec une grâce bien trop indécente pour un homme de son statut. Sur les conseils de leur photographe, Renji s'étendit à son tour, déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'avocat, tournant le dos aux déclics de l'appareil qui les mitraillait. Rangiku s'approcha, déplaça la main du musicien de manière à la faire reposer sur le torse pâle et continua sa mission sous un nouvel angle de vue. Le carmin de la chevelure flamboyante faisait ressortir la clarté de la peau albâtre avec une telle intensité qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que les clichés seraient plus que tapageurs, qu'ils attireraient irrémédiablement tous les regards !

- Vous travaillez toujours seule ?

La question surprit la jeune femme dont l'appareil dévia de la trajectoire prévue et photographia le bas d'un torse incroyablement pâle et la naissance d'un pantalon noir à demi recouvert par un jean bleu moulant des reins aguicheurs et ostensiblement tatoués.  
Kuchiki Byakuya venait de prononcer une phrase. La troisième que Rangiku lui eût entendue, les deux précédentes se trouvant être des formules de politesse datant de la signature du contrat l'autorisant à prendre ces photos.

- Je… A vrai dire non mais… Pour ce genre de clichés, mieux vaut travailler en petit comité. Pour minimiser le stress et garantir une certaine… eh bien, une certaine intimité dans les photos.  
- Je vois.

Reprenant d'une voix un peu plus tendue ses instructions afin de guider les deux hommes, elle fit asseoir Renji sur les cuisses de son partenaire. La cambrure de ses reins rapprochant leur torse de manière à ce que les cheveux laissés libres du rouquin viennent chatouiller les pectoraux tout juste esquissés et le médaillon doré symbole de la famille puissante et de noble ascendance dont Byakuya était l'héritier.

Prenant peu à peu plus d'assurance, l'un comme l'autre bougeaient d'eux-mêmes, toujours sans échanger le moindre mot. Sans que la jeune femme ait vraiment compris comment, le visage de Byakuya, à demi masqué par une cascade de cheveux nuit, se retrouva posé en douceur sur le bas du ventre de Renji, entre le nombril de ce dernier et la limite de son jean. Bijou froid étalé sur la peau ambrée en compagnie de brusques formes noires, main blanche égarée sur le haut d'une cuisse entravée de tissu bleu. Rangiku déglutit avec un peu plus de difficulté que d'ordinaire : cette pose clamait haut et fort le repos bien mérité de deux amants épuisés par leur folle nuit. Exactement ce qu'elle avait recherché. Et incroyablement plus sexy qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.  
Le plus âgé se releva après une demi-douzaine de déclics, enjambant doucement les cuisses de Renji, attrapant entre ses dents mutines la fermeture éclair du pantalon déchiré çà et là alors que le propriétaire du vêtement étouffait un glapissement, les yeux exorbités. Les lourdes mèches charbonneuses masquèrent à l'objectif le sourire satisfait de l'avocat à ce son délicieusement réprimé.

Rangiku n'avait jamais pris autant de photos en une seule seconde, jamais elle n'avait voulu à ce point immortaliser un mouvement. L'indécence de ce geste rivalisait sans difficulté aucune avec l'ambiance sensuelle des clichés qu'elle avait pris au début de sa carrière pour des magazines réservés aux adultes.

- Vous… Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'aller plus loin, maître… fit, lointaine, la voix inexplicablement rauque et incertaine de la photographe.

Pour toute réponse, les dents blanche entraînèrent le morceau de métal dans une descente maîtrisée, laissant apparaître un boxer aux teintes noires et grises. En sursaut, Renji se releva, crispant ses doigts dans le tissu sombre du drap.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bord…

Son juron fut étouffé dans l'œuf par deux yeux plus gris qu'un ciel d'orage. Par deux yeux plus brûlant que ceux de n'importe quel acteur des films pour adultes qu'il regardait avec ses amis les soirs de déprime. Et par la main qui remonta le long de la cuisse sur laquelle Byakuya s'était appuyé pour darder sur lui ses orbes enflammés. Une main qui remonta beaucoup trop haut pour être innocente.  
Aussi vite qu'il s'était relevé, Renji retomba sur le matelas moelleux, complètement sous le choc. Deux doigts habiles venaient de défaire l'unique bouton de son jean.

Puis, sans raison apparente, Byakuya se redressa doucement, faisant passer avec une lenteur délibérée sa jambe droite par-dessus celles de Renji, frôlant au passage, d'un innocent mouvement du genou, le tissu noir veiné de gris qu'il avait dévoilé à l'instant. Les yeux écarquillés du guitariste le suivirent sans rien y comprendre.  
Rangiku, pas plus éclairée que le jeune homme ni vraiment beaucoup plus remise du choc des actions du réputé si glacial avocat, l'observa elle aussi, tout en remplaçant la carte mémoire de son puissant appareil de crainte que la suite des évènements ne lui laisse pas le temps de le faire plus tard.

Alors que les deux autres s'affairaient, l'une à régler son instrument, l'autre à tenter de dénicher un soupçon de cohérence dans ce qui se passait, Byakuya se dirigea sans se presser vers une petite table au fond du studio. Il l'avait repérée dès son arrivée. Elle comportait les reliefs d'un encas copieux probablement destiné aux membres de l'équipe photographique d'une des précédentes séances de la journée. Il restait sur la nappe d'un vert passé plusieurs bouteilles ainsi que des gobelets de plastique blanc, des parts d'un gâteau au chocolat et la crème anglaise qui allait avec ainsi que quelques fruits de cette saison estivale, assortis d'un récipient de sucre en poudre, vraisemblablement destiné à accompagner des fraises dont il ne restait qu'une seule représentante, gâtée, dans un gobelet. Attrapant une bouteille d'eau, il se servit un verre plein qu'il avala d'une traite, sans prendre garde au regard de Renji qui, à l'autre bout de la pièce, dévorait des yeux sa musculature fine. Byakuya avait la gorge inexplicablement sèche depuis que la séance avait commencé.  
Pris d'une inspiration subite, il attrapa le ramequin de poudre blanche et caramel – il devinait qu'on avait ajouté un peu de cannelle au sucre – dans lequel des gouttes du jus des fraises avaient fait naître quelques grumeaux rosés.

Lorsqu'il grimpa à nouveau sur le lit, sans oublier de prendre la précaution d'effleurer la cuisse de Renji d'une des siennes, le guitariste se planta sur ses coudes, comme désireux de faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas qu'une poupée de chiffon abandonnée entre ses doigts. Byakuya réprima un sourire devant ce sursaut d'orgueil alors qu'il se réinstallait au-dessus des cuisses du jeune homme. Il nota avec une pointe de déception que la fermeture du pantalon avait été remontée mais se ravisa en remarquant que le bouton n'avait pas été refermé. Demi-victoire. Accord voilé ?

Intéressant.

Le silence du studio était oppressant, opaque, à tel point qu'il arrivait que tous trois surprennent des bruits de pas ou de discussion provenant de l'étage supérieur. Il était tard et peu de monde était encore présent dans le bâtiment, mais un homme comme Kuchiki Byakuya ne pouvait évidemment pas se libérer à toute heure du jour.

D'un geste maîtrisé, peut-être un peu plus doux que les précédents, Byakuya intima à Renji de se rallonger en appuyant sa paume sur son épaule avant de signifier à Rangiku que la séance reprenait. Cette dernière hocha la tête, curieuse, alors que Renji – qui n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre pourquoi il obéissait à cet homme – s'étendait peu à peu au milieu des soieries bordeaux.  
Attrapant une pincée de son nouveau trésor blanc et ocre, Byakuya s'avança doucement, à califourchon sur son partenaire, pour porter à ses lèvres roses la sucrerie. A demi-allongé, Renji consentit à écarter les pétales ornant sa bouche pour goûter la trouvaille. Un doigt pâle s'invita avec gourmandise et tenta de suivre le trajet de la friandise jusque sur les papilles du jeune homme. Renji tressaillit un instant avant de laisser passer l'importun.

Une quinzaine de déclics sonores ponctuèrent cet accord.

Bien décidé à ne plus se contenter de subir, Renji vrilla ses yeux sombres dans les perles nuageuses qui fonçaient de seconde en seconde. Lorsque le doigt fin chercha à recouvrer sa liberté, il referma ses dents dessus, laissant encore un instant sa langue chaude jouer avec. Il accompagna la libération finale de l'index captif en léchant avidement les derniers grains de sucre qui avaient eu l'impudence de se perdre en chemin.

Une main hâlée attrapa une pluie de mèches d'encre, comme cherchant à attirer à elle leur possesseur. Deux lèvres pâles vinrent lui répondre d'être patiente, embrassant doucement le bas de la paume, la naissance du poignet.

Avec un sourire qui en disait long, Byakuya se redressa et récupéra la deuxième coupole qu'il avait ramenée de son expédition. Renji se demanda une seconde pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué ce second récipient, il aurait pourtant pu jurer qu'il n'avait pas quitté son compagnon des yeux…

Enduisant son doigt de crème à la vanille, l'avocat traça sous le regard médusé des deux autres, des lignes fantomatiques sur la poitrine du guitariste, qui suivant les arabesques brutales de ses tatouages, qui les ignorant superbement pour former un dessin énigmatique. Ici et là, de petits monticules beiges voyaient le jour, selon les désirs de Byakuya.

Renji ferma les yeux, essayant vainement de se souvenir du contrat qu'il avait signé, oubliant momentanément les doigts agiles qui dansaient sur sa peau. Il était certain qu'il y était question de photos partiellement dénudées, d'un autre modèle et d'un chèque conséquent. Il aurait pu mettre sa main à couper qu'il avait apposé sa signature au bas d'une clause certifiant que « toute dérive ou abus corporel entre les modèles était proscrit et serait punissable de poursuites judiciaires et de très lourdes sanctions ». Pourtant, Renji pouvait très certainement qualifier le genou qui appuyait doucement entre ses cuisses d'« abus corporel » et le souffle brûlant qui longeait encore et encore sa jugulaire de « dérive »…  
Deux lèvres quelque part au niveau de sa clavicule droite l'arrachèrent à ses souvenirs. La fraîcheur de la crème anglaise contrastait agréablement avec la tiède douceur de cette bouche. Une douceur qui ne fut que de courte durée puisqu'une rangée de dents effilées racla consciencieusement la pâtisserie jusqu'à atteindre le début de ses abdominaux, traçant une poignée de traînées rougeâtre sur la peau nue. Renji étouffa de justesse un gémissement timide, mais plus dû au frisson dont son partenaire avait été secoué et qui s'était répercuté jusque sur son torse qu'à la légère brûlure laissée par les incisives. Il cueillait de son propre corps les frissons de l'avocat.

Byakuya avait du mal à saisir l'ampleur de ce qu'il vivait. Il n'avait rien anticipé ne s'était absolument pas attendu en franchissant cette porte à ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait accepté la proposition de cette revue parce que sa sœur le lui avait expressément demandé – elle avait toujours été fan de ce torchon comme il en existe des dizaines réservés aux femmes – insistant tant et si bien que pour s'en débarrasser, le jeune avocat n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Et après tout, c'était aussi un moyen comme un autre de dénoncer indirectement les pratiques de sa famille et de tant d'autres clans importants, pratiques qu'il exécrait mais qu'il avait fait l'erreur d'accepter dans son adolescence et dont aujourd'hui encore, il ne pouvait plus se passer.  
Il était de notoriété publique que les Kuchiki descendaient d'une ancienne et très puissante famille de guerriers datant de l'époque à laquelle ce seul titre suffisait à faire d'un homme un intermédiaire entre le peuple et les dieux. Aussi, dans le Japon médiéval qui avait vu naître la renommée et l'influence du clan Kuchiki, il était des coutumes qui aujourd'hui étaient jugées dégradantes mais qui paraissaient alors une simple nécessité. Des habitudes qui ne s'étaient pas perdues avec le temps. Ainsi, lorsque les corps adolescents des jeunes hommes de cette noble famille s'éveillaient, comme ceux de tous les adolescents, leurs précepteurs les menaient irrémédiablement aux maisons de plaisir du pays. Il en allait ainsi depuis la nuit des temps. Et Byakuya, alors bien jeune, avait eu droit à cette « initiation » comme tant d'autres générations avant lui. Il avait été dégoûté du plaisir si sale qu'il en avait retiré et s'était juré de ne plus jamais vivre cela. Mais il n'avait pu résister. Il était revenu. Une fois, deux fois puis des dizaines, pour revenir encore et encore. Jusqu'à comprendre ce qu'il faisait, l'abomination qu'il commettait en profitant ainsi de ces femmes, de ces hommes achetés pour une bouchée de pain. Pourtant le mal était fait et son corps ne pouvait supporter l'idée de cesser ces nuits passionnées qui lui procuraient tellement plus qu'une simple relation dite de couple.  
De fait, il haïssait les anciens de son clan qui avaient inculqué à sa chair le désir et méprisait les hauts membres de sa famille qui prônaient haut et fort une vertu sans tache malgré la débauche dont ils étaient des exemples ambulants. Dévoiler la dépravation des siens dans un article, ne serait-ce que par ces simples clichés qui prouvaient qu'il n'était pas aussi blanc qu'on pouvait le croire, leur renvoyait l'ascenseur, quitte à ce que sa réputation en prenne un coup.

Toujours était-il que Byakuya en avait connu des femmes, des hommes qui lui avaient retourné la tête et les sens, mais le simple goût de ce gamin sur ses lèvres le faisait frissonner de désir. Il l'avait trouvé séduisant lorsqu'il était arrivé et n'avait su résister à l'envie de mettre à profit ce corps savamment sculpté lors de cette séance photo. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à en vouloir tant.  
Masquant son trouble par l'action, il rangea ses incisives, elles avaient bien assez meurtri le ventre du jeune homme ainsi, et dégaina sa langue, embrassant les marques rouges qu'il avait laissées avant de laper les dernières murailles de crème.

- Monsieur Abarai, si vous pouviez cambrer votre dos…

Comme Byakuya, Renji avait totalement oublié la présence de Rangiku qui se manifestait pourtant on ne peut plus clairement par les déclics innombrables de son appareil. Le musicien s'exécuta, retenant de justesse un soupir quand son mouvement induisit la rencontre de son bassin avec les muscles secs d'un torse trop pâle.

Accueillant cette nouvelle proximité avec délice, le prince des parquets profita de cette distance amoindrie entre son visage et le ventre agréablement doré pour plonger la langue au milieu du nombril empli de coulis vanille.  
La sensation était vertigineuse, étrange. Et cette fois, Renji n'eut pas l'excuse d'un frisson de son vis-à-vis pour sentir son corps trembler sous l'assaut. Il étouffa difficilement de sa main un hoquet, tant de surprise que de… plaisir ?

- Maître ? glapit-il alors que la langue taquine continuait sa danse sur sa peau alors que toute trace de crème avait définitivement disparu à cet endroit.

Le temps de sa plainte, Byakuya s'était relevé pour poser un regard que Renji aurait sans peine pu qualifier d'amusé sur lui. Avant que le guitariste n'ait compris quoi que ce soit, ces yeux l'avaient interrompu.

Pourtant, le jeune homme se reprit bien vite, il n'était pas une de ces gamines effarouchées incapables de réagir. Il ouvrit la bouche, bien décidé à mettre fin à cette séance photo bien trop envahissante à son goût. Mais Byakuya sourit. Ni tendrement, ni réellement par mépris pour la rougeur prononcée de ses joues, juste comme un autre aurait éclaté d'un rire clair. Byakuya sourit et Renji blêmit.

Une main se posa sur son bassin, quasiment à l'endroit où sa cuisse rejoignait sa jumelle et Renji ne put museler son cri de surprise.

- Que… Stop ! Vous allez trop…

Des lèvres soudain soudées aux siennes, une langue incongrue dans sa bouche, une main câline dans sa nuque finirent sa phrase pour lui dans un long râle étouffé.

- Loin… haleta le jeune homme lorsque le souffle lui fut rendu.  
- Dois-je vraiment m'arrêter… Renji ?

La voix sensuelle était résolument trop aguichante pour appartenir à un noble. Oh, Renji avait déjà entendu son nom murmuré, exhalé, ânonné difficilement par ses amantes à de nombreuses reprises. Et il avait toujours trouvé ça excitant. Mais cet accent dans le timbre, cette lueur d'amusement et de défi dans le ton de Byakuya… Comment un simple prénom pouvait-il promettre autant de choses ?

Rangiku tressaillit. Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour être à la place de Renji. Jamais ô grand jamais elle n'aurait cru que derrière ce masque austère se cachait un homme aussi passionné. Dommage que tout prenne fin si rapidement… Parce que décemment, les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi, Byakuya dépassait les bornes et son partenaire ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à le suivre. Et de toute manière, elle devrait intervenir si les limites étaient franchies, cesser toute prise de vue et interrompre la scène sous peine de créer des problèmes à son magazine.  
Elle soupira, photographiant sans même s'en rendre compte le baiser, dévoilant par ce cliché les visages des deux intervenants. Ce tirage était absolument inutilisable pour son article mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne s'aperçut que la prise de vue était floue…

Floue. Floue comme la scène fut brumeuse dans l'esprit des deux hommes. Il y eut une seconde de battement, un moment incertain, bancal, qui suivit la question de l'avocat. Un instant suspendu. Jusqu'à ce que tout dérape.

Byakuya se retrouva allongé sur les draps lie-de-vin, Renji encerclait ses hanches de ses genoux, ses deux paumes appuyées, l'une contre un cœur, l'autre sur une omoplate. Des dents effilés stationnèrent sur le lobe d'une oreille avant que le plus âgé ne sente un souffle se glisser dans son cou.

- Vous oui… Moi par contre, je me dois de vous rendre la pareille, maître…

Aussitôt ses lèvres s'emparèrent une nouvelle fois de celles, si pâles, qui leur faisaient face, gourmandes. Des lèvres vanille-cannelle qui s'étirèrent doucement en un début de sourire, charmeur.

Les caresses de Renji étaient tout aussi sensuelles que celles que lui avait prodiguées son partenaire, bien qu'elles soient sans conteste plus brutales, plus affamées excitées. Rangiku humidifia ses lèvres, se demandant vaguement si elle ne ferait pas mieux de filer en douce pour laisser ces deux-là vaquer à leurs occupations, mais elle était incapable de les quitter des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, alors quitter la pièce relevait de l'inimaginable.

Le musicien, sa langue oubliée quelque part dans la bouche de Byakuya, se faisait une joie de découvrir ce corps alangui qui avait tant d'emprise sur le sien. Il avait une saveur étonnamment fruitée, sucrée pour un homme de réputation aussi austère, aussi amère. A mi-chemin entre l'exotisme d'une mangue fraîchement cueillie et la douceur, le velouté d'une pêche.

Désireux de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son ancien bourreau, Renji prit le parti de corser le jeux. Ses doigts erraient sur un abdomen crème, délaissant les mèches sombres dans lesquelles ils s'étaient emmêlés plus tôt. Sa main voyagea encore un instant, joua avec la lisière dessinée par la toile noire d'un pantalon à la coupe stricte, dans l'espoir d'atteindre un fruit défendu. Passa la frontière.

S'arrêta, stupéfaite.

Renji se redressa avec lenteur, quittant presque à regret les lèvres de Byakuya qui relevait son visage comme pour prolonger le contact, et observa ce qu'il n'avait pu atteindre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une seconde avant qu'un sourire à la fois fier et amusé éclaire sa surprise. Une jumelle de nacre avait empêché sa main de se poser sur l'intimité de son conjoint.

La moitié du costume distingué que portait Byakuya avait été dégrafée depuis un moment déjà par le guitariste, d'un subtile mouvement du poignet, mais Renji resta ébahi par les doigts blancs qui caressaient le tissu bleu nuit révélé. Les gestes étaient lents, doucereux, comme l'auraient été ceux d'une mère berçant son enfant ou d'un bourreau attisant un désir, paisible, indifférant.

- J'ignorais que vous étiez si pressé, maître.

Les yeux fermés de Byakuya s'ouvrirent en un sourire équivoque à ce murmure caressant. Frôlant involontairement la cuisse de Renji, la main albâtre reprit de plus belle sa danse enivrante, arrachant des frissons incoercibles à son propriétaire. Le plus jeune la regarda se mouvoir avec grâce jusque sous le sous-vêtement marine et retint un gémissement d'envie. L'homme allongé sous lui conservait toutes les cartes dans son jeu, toute l'emprise possible sur leurs actions. Il le rendait fou. Ivre de désir.

D'un geste insensé, Renji délivra son amant, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus nier ce lien entre eux désormais inéluctable, de son carcan de tissu. La vue était… indescriptible, au moins autant que la sensation qui l'envahit brutalement, alliance de désir et de plaisir aussi bien charnel que sadique de voir l'autre se rendre fou. Parce que Byakuya devenait indubitablement fou lui aussi, ses caresses attisées par les prunelles si sombres qui suivaient la moindre de ses progressions, qui retraçaient chacune des pressions qu'il exerçait…

L'aîné tentait depuis plusieurs secondes déjà de capter le regard de Renji mais rien n'y faisait, il semblait totalement envoûté par ses mouvements. Byakuya laissa percer sa voix dans une plainte érotique loin d'être simulée, pour attirer l'attention de son partenaire. Le guitariste réagit instantanément, s'emparant brutalement de la bouche entrouverte, égorgeant le début de gémissement. Renji attrapa sans plus de formalité qu'il ne s'octroya un laisser-passer permanent entre les lèvres de Byakuya, la main encore libre de l'instigateur de cette situation folle pour la poser sur son propre désir.

Une nouvelle fois, Byakuya sourit.

Une nouvelle fois, leurs positions s'échangèrent.

- Déshabille-toi…

S'il n'avait pas été aussi subjugué par le ton, par les mots si incongrus, si _sexy_ dans la bouche d'un tel homme, Renji aurait ri. Il en avait de belles ! Même si Byakuya était un poids plume à côté de lui, il le plaquait contre le matelas en s'asseyant sur ses cuisses, la tête balancée en arrière dans des soupirs de plaisir alors qu'il caressait impudiquement son propre corps, et il lui demandait de retirer ses vêtements ? De se soustraire à son emprise, le temps d'abolir les frontières ? Il n'en était déjà plus vraiment capable. Et Byakuya le savait sans aucun doute.

- Déshabillez-moi…

Moins sensuel, plus provoquant. Renji troquait le velours de la séduction contre l'ardeur du défi. Avec le même succès. Le visage altier s'arrima au sien alors que la main qu'il avait lui-même fait poser sur son aine massait doucement la fermeture de son jean trop serré.

Byakuya gémissait ouvertement à présent, avec beaucoup trop d'application pour que son extase soit aussi sincère qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Mais son jeu avait fait mouche. La caresse aérienne que Renji sentait à peine et qui pourtant lui retournait les sens, les appels que lançait le noble magistrat de ses lèvres entrouvertes, le ballet de ses doigts fins, le plus jeune n'y tenait plus… Ses mains quittèrent avec une si brusque précipitation le torse glabre et tendre qu'elles y laissèrent quelques éraflures et s'attachèrent à défaire les vêtements qu'il portait encore avec une impatience évidente.

Ils étaient bien plus beaux parés de leurs atours de citoyen modèle et d'adolescent rebelle que dans leur nudité, mais le clair-obscur de leur peau, ce contraste aux teintes résolument sensuelles avait quelque chose de sublime.

La main de Byakuya se perdit entre leurs cuisses, caressant des chairs dont lui-même n'était plus certain de connaître le possesseur alors que Renji rivait ses yeux sur le spectacle qu'ils offraient. Jamais il n'avait trouvé un homme aussi beau, pas même dans la luxure la plus complète. Byakuya Kuchiki, le plus réputé des avocats de politiques véreux se caressait pour lui, sur lui, bientôt en lui. Cette simple constatation lui procurait une sensation presque jouissive. Assortie d'une impression de manque violent, d'une frustration insupportable. Byakuya se caressait, ne le touchant plus que par mégarde quand un geste convulsif crispait la main toujours abandonnée sur ses hanches depuis que les derniers remparts de leur pudeur avaient été forcés. Espérait-il une preuve incontestable de sa victoire, de la docilité de Renji pour aller plus loin ?

Attente intolérable.

Une main au hâle doré se posa douloureusement sur le désir gorgé de sang de Byakuya, se proposant presque ingénument de remplacer celle qui y gravitait déjà, espérant par là que son partenaire lui rendrait son dévouement. Ce qu'il fit. Avec une lenteur, une maîtrise des sensations qu'il provoquait qui trahissait combien il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Une main frêle l'entoura doucereusement et Renji se demanda vaguement comment Byakuya avait pu résister si longtemps à l'indécence d'une telle flatterie…

Des heures, des secondes s'écoulaient, encore et encore, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse réellement s'en rendre compte, en prendre la mesure. L'apogée de ce jeu les avait fait oublier tout le reste. Le studio était flou, les draps pourpres inutiles, le temps une notion bien fugace, la jeune femme qui les photographiait appartenait à une autre galaxie. Il n'y avait là que leur corps embrasés. Embrassés.

Des lèvres pâles ne purent retenir un glapissement couvert par un grognement de plaisir bien plus ambré, des points trop sensibles étaient si bien sollicités chaque seconde…

Un râle commun, un signal. Celui des dernières limites des volontés qui cèdent devant un désir trop physique pour être contenu, réfréné plus longtemps. Le jeu prenait fin, ils déclaraient forfait. Tous les deux.

Un corps chauffé à blanc se redressa un peu plus, séparant deux peaux opposées dans un déchirement pour les réunir de toutes ses forces, s'enterrant au plus profond dans cet autre offert, plus ardent que les charbons qui y avaient tracé des formes fantomatiques.

Byakuya avait depuis longtemps bâti les règles de ce qu'on pouvait appeler un « rituel » lorsqu'il possédait ses amants. Hommes comme femmes. À la seconde où il se glissait en eux, où il plongeait dans leur corps languissant, il fermait les yeux pour en apprécier toute la volupté, toute la chaleur qu'ils déversaient sur son corps. Les paupières obstinément closes, pour ne profiter que des sensations divines que lui procurait leur intimité, il se laissait aller à gémir de bien-être à l'intérieur de cette moiteur étroite.  
Cette fois-ci, il fut pourtant incapable de détacher ses yeux des iris rougeoyants de douleur de son amant, de ce jeune homme complètement perdu, paniqué et pourtant, scandaleusement provocant avec ses lèvres enflées criblées des coups de dents qu'il s'infligeait pour ne pas crier et l'appel muet dans lequel elles s'ouvrirent brusquement. Outrageusement indécent avec ses paupières à demi-fermées pour masquer la douleur et ses reins cambrés divinement sous la surprise de la sensation. Honteusement excitant avec sa peau brûlante de passion, de désir réprimé et d'appréhension qui criait sa sensualité. Et cet antre dans lequel Byakuya avait l'impression de s'être tapi tout entier qui se contractait autour de lui pour l'expulser, compressant son désir pour mieux l'attiser.  
Il ne put se résoudre à fermer les yeux pour apprécier le moment comme il s'était toujours plu à le faire, le corps désirable qui se tordait sous le sien avait crocheté son regard avec une telle intensité… et valait cent fois la pluie d'étoiles qu'il aurait trouvée derrière ses paupières closes…

Un téléphone portable sonna depuis la poche d'un vêtement abandonné mais, étrangement, sa sonnerie stridente fut inaudible.

Renji gémissait, haletait entre deux cris, sans plus vraiment savoir pour quoi. La douleur lancinante, le plaisir diffus, le corps sulfureux contre le sien, ce corps inconnu qu'il n'étreindrait probablement qu'une seule et unique fois. Tout se mélangeait pour lui, tout se mêlait en lui. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, ni où il en était ni ce qu'il faisait et se sentait bien incapable d'y réfléchir maintenant. Son corps protestait, cédait, réclamait toujours plus d'attention, se crispait quand il la recevait. En une divine torture.

Lors qu'enfin il s'habitua à la sensation, qu'il redescendit de ce monde en noir et blanc dans lequel le ballet qui se jouait en lui et la douleur l'avait plongé, il enserra furieusement les épaules pâles au-dessus des siennes. Oh non, il ne se laisserait pas faire comme une jeune mijaurée. Prenant appui sur ses jambes repliées, Renji projeta son aine à la rencontre du bassin de cet homme qui dansait en lui. Qui se caressait toujours encore en solitaire mais qui se caressait de son corps puissant à présent.

Leurs rythmes discordants se confondaient, se confrontaient pour mieux éprouver leur plaisir, ces étincelles qui s'étaient mise en tête de courir sur leur peau brûlante, nauséeuse, ce courant désagréable qui les traversait comme un frisson, dévastant leurs forces.

Parce que ceux qui assimilent le plaisir au bien-être sont des fous qui n'y ont jamais goûté. Parce que le contentement n'est rien comparé à l'euphorie de cette douleur si particulière, de cet abandon total de soi aux mains d'un être de flammes et de sang qui nous dévaste et qu'on nomme extase. Parce le plaisir charnel n'est que dans la passion consommée, la brûlure d'un corps qui prend le contrôle du nôtre. Et qu'ils le savaient l'un comme l'autre.

Apprivoiser le plaisir n'est que le ressentir à demi.

Byakuya comme Renji se laissèrent consumer.

* * *

Dégoûtée.

Assise à sa table de travail, ses photos de la veille défilant devant ses yeux, Rangiku était littéralement dégoûtée. Déçue. Dépitée.

Ecœurée.

Ses clichés étaient magnifiques, tous plus passionnés les uns que les autres. Ils étaient sans conteste les plus ardents de toute sa carrière pourtant déjà bien remplie. Ils criaient une luxure aux proportions folles, une passion aussi fugace que dévorante. La hargne de deux amants qui se découvrent.

Ses photos étaient presque aussi scandaleuses que la relation qu'elles compromettaient. Mais elles étaient surtout inutilisables…

Rangiku s'était éclipsée peu après la fin de la troisième danse charnelle, l'esprit gorgé d'images indélébiles et la mémoire de son appareil pleine à craquer de souvenirs dérangeants. Elle n'était même pas certaine que les deux amants aient remarqué son départ, ils n'avaient pas semblé se soucier de sa présence, déjà envoûtés par de nouvelles caresses.

Trop plongée dans ses souvenirs de cette séance ô combien inattendue, la jeune photographe n'avait pas pris la peine de s'attarder sur son travail. Elle était rentrée chez elle comme une somnambule et s'était couchée, embrumée. Au matin, une sonnerie agaçante l'avait tirée de rêves mystérieux peuplés de beaux jeunes hommes et de contrastes saisissants. Mais l'appel avait été bien plus efficace qu'une douce froide. Il fallait dire que la voix acérée de maître Kuchiki qui exigeait que les clichés qui n'entraient pas dans les termes du contrat qu'il avait signé devaient lui être remis pour disparaître n'était pas vraiment un réveil en douceur.

Rangiku soupira. Ce trésor inestimable était promis à l'oubli… Elle vérifia pour la vingt-troisième fois qu'elle avait bien sauvegardé une copie de ses photos, une copie personnelle, évidemment, et acheva de choisir celles qu'elle présenterait à son éditeur dans quelques heures afin qu'ils décident du tirage qui ferait la couverture. Puis, à contrecœur, elle effaça les clichés compromettants du support numérique qu'elle emporterait au siège du magazine. Elle serait la seule à bénéficier de ces photos à scandale.

* * *

Quatre jour plus tard s'étalait en couverture d'une magazine féminin, deux corps qui firent un tapage monstrueux. Une pluie de mèches corbeau y agrippait à coup de dents un petit morceau de métal pour libérer de son entrave de tissu bleu, une peau au hâle souligné de lignes obscures.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**(1) Juste pour être certaine qu'il n'y ait aucune confusion, « maître » est le titre _français_ qu'il convient d'utiliser lorsque l'on s'adresse à un avocat, traduction du « -sensei » japonais dans le cas présent. Alors oui, l'histoire se situe au Japon, mais ma langue d'écriture est le français, d'où la traduction, lorsque c'est possible évidemment, des titres honorifiques et autres termes japonais dans un français courant.  
Donc non, ni Rangiku, ni Renji qui utilisera ce titre aussi, ne considèrent Byakuya comme leur maître au sens d'une relation de maître à élève/subordonné/serviteur/esclave.


End file.
